


Nathaniel x Castiel: Liebe?

by Kushina



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Teen Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:25:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kushina/pseuds/Kushina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aus dem Onlinespiel Sweet Amoris: Nathaniel ist in Castiel verliebt, Castiel ist in Nathaniel verliebt! Werden die beiden es schaffen ihre Differenzen zu klären und zusammenkommen? Lest selbst und findet es heraus</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drei Sätze die gesagt werden müssen

**Author's Note:**

> Dieses FF ist mit Zusammenarbeit mit meiner besten Freundin entstanden und war eins unserer ersten Projekte. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. :)

Nathaniel stand auf dem Schulhof und seufzte. Warum musste die Direktorin ausgerechnet ihn zur Schulhofaufsicht machen? Er hatte noch viel Papierkram zu erledigen, die dieses Jahr mehr zu sein schienen als im bisherigen Jahr. Zusätzlich zu dem Papierkam musste er den Aufgaben eines Schülersprechers gerecht werden. Sein Blick schweifte über den Schulhof und blieb an Castiel hängen. Nathaniel seufzte wieder. Irgendwie hatte er einen Narren an Castiel gefressen. Er bewunderte ihn dafür, dass es ihm wirklich egal war, was andere von ihm dachten.  
"Warum? Warum komm ich ihm einfach nicht näher? Egal was ich sage oder tue es endet immer in einem Streit." dachte Nathaniel. Er merkte gar nicht, dass er Castiel schon seit zwanzig minuten anstarrte.

Castiel stand seit der Pause an seinem üblichen Platz an der Wand. Er rauchte eine Zigarette, obwohl es auf dem Schulgelände verboten war. Jedoch tat er dies nur aus einem einzigen Grund. Er wollte die Aufmerksamkeit eines gewissen Schülersprechers auf sich ziehen und da Besagter heute Pausenaufsicht hatte war es nicht allzu schwer ihn zu übersehen. Eigentlich war Nathaniel immer in seinem Schülersprecherzimmer, auch in den Pausen. Deshalb musste Castiel die Chance nutzen. Er merkte wie Nathaniel ihn anstarrte. Castiel grinste. Genau das wollte er erreichen. Gleich würde Nathaniel zu ihm rüber kommen und ihn zur Rede stellen. Doch als sich Nathaniel nach zwanzig minuten immer noch nicht von der Stelle rührte, wurde Castiel langsam wütend. Er warf seine Zigarette auf den Boden und ging langsam auf Nathaniel zu.

Völlig in Gedankenversunken merkte Nathaniel nicht, dass das Castiel sich näherte. "Wenn du ein Bild von mir machst, hast du länger was davon" sagte Castiel spöttisch. Nathaniel zuckte zusammen und blitzelte ein paar mal, bis er merkte, dass Castiel vor ihm stand. "Was?" fragte Nathaniel. "Du siehst echt süß aus, wenn du Nachdenkst", sagte Castiel. In dem Moment klingelte die Schulglocke. Castiel drehte sich um und ging ins Schulgebäude.

 

Ich stand total verdattert da und starrte Castiel hinterher. Hab ich gerade richtig gehört? Castiel findet mich süß? MICH? Das kann nicht sein. Ich habe mich bestimmt verhört. Ich merkte gar nicht, dass die Direktorin auf mich zukamm.  
"Junger Mann, warum bist du nicht ihm Unterricht?" schrie die Direktorin mich auch schon an. "Obwohl du Schülersprecher bist, wird das Konsequenzen haben. Du wirst heute das Nachsitzen beaufsichtigen". Sie drehte sich um und verschwand in der Schule. Total verdattert schaut ich ihr hinterher. ICH muss das Nachsitzen beaufsichtigen? Ich muss doch noch soviel Papierkram erledigen!  
Niedergeschlagen ging ich ins Schülersprecherzimmer. Ich erledigte ein Teil der Aufgaben, wurde jedoch von der Direktorin unterbrochen, die mir noch mehr Arbeit aufhalste und kam deswegen zu spät zum Nachsitzen.  
Als ich dort ankam, traf ich eine unerwartete Person. Mein Herz fing augenblicklich an unerwartet schnell zu schlagen.

 

Castiel sah ihn überrascht an und fragte spöttisch: "Der perfekte Schülersprecher muss also Nachsitzen?"  
Nathaniel sah ihn an und antwortete mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen: "So tief gesunken wie du, bin ich noch lange nicht."  
Castiel schaute ihn erstaunt an. "Sowas hätte ich gar nicht von dir erwartet. Seit wann bist du so schlagfertig?"  
Nathaniel drehte sich mit hochrotem Kopf um und setzte sich an den Lehrerpult.  
"Also was hast du diesmal angestellt?"  
"Ein Geheimnis von mir ist herausgekommen und so ein Typ hat versucht mich zu erpressen und deshalb habe ich ihm eine verpasst. Unglücklicherweise hat unsere liebenswürdige Direktorin dies mitbekommen. Und jetzt bin ich hier." Castiel lachte "Und das wie es scheint nicht allein."  
"Was hat der Typ so schlimmes gesagt, dass du ihn schlagen musstest?" fragte Nathaniel.  
"..."  
"Also"? hakte Nathaniel nach.  
"..." murmelte Castiel  
"Wie bitte?"  
"Deine liebenswürdige Schwester," spie Castiel aus "war der Meinung ein Geheimnis, dass sie über mich, unglücklicherweise, herausgefunden hat, ihren Freundinnen zu erzählen und der Typ hat es mitbekommen."  
"Was? Typisch meine Schwester. Was war das den für ein schlimmes Geheimnis?"  
"Schlimm ist es nicht."  
"Dann kannst du es ja sagen." sagte Nathaniel  
"Nathi, Geheimnis heißt Geheimnis, weil es Geheim ist."  
Nathaniel sah ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ja schon gut. Behalte es für dich."  
"Was hast du den angestellt, damit man dich dazu verdonnert hat mich den ganzen Tag zu beaufsichtigen?"  
Nathaniels Kopf wurde so rot wie eine Tomate.  
"Ähm... naja... ich habe es nicht geschafft pünktlich zum Unterricht zu erscheinen!"  
"Wie Mr. Perfect schafft es nicht pünktlich zum Unterricht zu erscheinen?" fragte Castiel lächelnd.  
Vom Schulgebäude aus hatte er Nathaniel und die Direktorin beobachtet und fragte sich jetzt was der Grund war, dass der Schülersprecher so gedankenverloren auf dem Schulhof stand.  
"Das Leben besteht aus nehmen und geben! Also was bekomm ich dafür wenn ich es dir verrate?"  
Castiel lächelte sptizbübisch und baute sich vor Nathaniel auf.  
"Wenn du es mir verräts, erzähl ich dir mein Geheimnis!"  
Nathaniel schaute verlegen zur Seite. Er wollte Castiels Geheimnis unbedingt erfahren.  
Mit hochrotem Kopf murmelte er: "Du sagtest ich bin süß! Und darüber habe ich nachgedacht."  
Castiel lachte und hielt sich seinen Bauch. Nathaniel sah verlegen zur Seite und schämte sich über sowas nachgedacht zu haben. 'Castiel meinte es doch sowieso nicht ernst' dachte Nathaniel. In dem Moment beugte sich Castiel über den Lehrerpult und küsste Nathaniel zärtlich auf den Mund.  
Nathaniel sah ihn geschockt an und konnte gar nicht reagieren. Castiel löste sich von Nathaniel und sah ihn an.  
"Jetzt kennst du mein Geheimnis"  
Nathaniel sah ihn überrascht an.  
'Sein Geheimnis? Er MAG mich?'  
"Wie? Was? Warum? Du... mich... WAS? Warum?" sichtlich überfordert mit der Situation stand Nathaniel auf und lief im Raum auf und ab. Castiel beobachtet ihn bei seinem Rundgang durch das Klassenzimmer, er seufzte, ging auf Nathaniel zu und lächelte ihn traurig an. Augenblicklich blieb Nathaniel stehen. 'Warum sieht er denn so traurig aus' fragte sich Nathaniel.  
"Ich wusste, dass du nicht das gleiche für mich empfindest, wie ich für dich." flüsterte Castiel und ging Richtung Tür.  
Nathaniel's Gesichtsausdruck, welches bis eben total verwirrt war, ging zu einem liebevollem Lächeln über. Er packte Castiel an der Hand, drehte ihn zu sich und küsste den verdutzten Castiel auf den Mund.  
Nathaniel sah Castiel an und umarmte ihn. Er flüsterte in Castiel's Haar: "Der Grund, warum ich zu spät war, war auch, weil ich nicht aufhören konnte an dich zu denken. Mir wurde langsam klar, dass ich mich Hals über Kopf in dich verli...."  
Castiel unterbrach ihn mit einem Kuss.  
"Ich habe mich auch in dich verliebt!" Castiel erwiederte die Umarmung und so blieben sie einen Moment stehen. Langsam lösten sie sich von einander und schauten sich tief in die Augen. "Ich konnte meinen Satz gar nicht beenden." sagte Nathaniel empört. Er schaute Castiel liebevoll an und sagte: "Ich liebe dich."  
Castiel nahm Nathaniel's Kopf in seine Hände und beugte sich zu ihm runter. Die beiden küssen sich leidenschaftlich bis die Schulglocke ertönte. Erschrocken fuhren sie zusammen, sahen sich an und lachten lauthals los.  
Sie packten ihre Schulsachen zusammen und verließen Hand in Hand das leere Schulgebäude.  
Da keiner von beiden sich vom jeweils anderen trennen wollte, beschlossen sie zu Castiel, der alleine lebte, zu gehen.  
Als sie bei Castiel Zuhause angekommen sind, öffnete Castiel die Tür und ein riesen Hund starrte die beiden an, als sie eintraten.


	2. Castiel kann kochen?

Nathaniel zuckte zusammen und ging einen kleinen Schritt zurück. Der Rotschopf lachte.  
"Der beisst nicht, er ist ganz lieb." Er ging zu dem Hund und streichelte ihn. Castiel wand sich dem Blonden Schülersprecher zu und streckte seine Hand aus. "Los komm schon her." Ganz langsam ging er auf Castiel zu und ergreift seine Hand. Der Hund sah die beiden an und ging müde zu seiner Schlafstelle in der Ecke.  
Castiel und Nathaniel sahen sich tief in die Augen. Als Nathaniels Handy plötzlich klingelte.  
Nathaniel erschrak und suchte sein Handy in der Tasche. Er fischte es heraus und hob ab.  
"Hier spricht Nathaniel."  
"Wer den sonst?" sagte Castiel leise.  
Nathaniel musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen.  
"Hallo Nathaniel, wo bleibst du denn?"  
"Hey Mom, ich bin bei einem Freund und übernachte bei ihm. Er hilft mir bei dem ganzen Papierkram, den ich noch zu erledigen habe."  
"Achso, dann wünsch ich euch beiden viel Erfolg und bis morgen."  
"Bis morgen, Mom."  
Er legte seufzend auf.  
"Papierkram?" fragte Castiel ungläubig.  
"Was hätte ich sonst sagen sollen? 'Mom ich übernachte bei meinem festen Freund, der im übrigen ein echter Bad Boy sein kann und sich kaum für die Schule interessiert?'" Der Bad Boy lächelte. "Fester Freund?" Er sah den Blonden an.  
"Ja ... also... wenn du willst!?"  
Castiel lächelte nur. "Was denkst du?"  
Nathaniel sah in unsicher an. "Das du mein fester Freund sein willst?"  
Der Rotschopf küsste ihn. "Natürlich", sagte er. "Und noch was: Ich ein Bad Boy?"  
Der Blonde lächelte ihn an. "Ein Bad Boy? Ja! Aber..."  
"Aber was?" Castiel sah Nathi an der gerade richtig rot geworden war.  
"Aber genauso mag ich dich auch! So und nicht anders. Ich liebe dich so wie du bist. Außerdem bist du zu mir anders als zu anderen. So lieb und nett."  
Castiel sah ihn überrascht an.  
"Ich bin nicht nett..." sagte der Rotschopf.  
Nathi beugte sich vor, küsste Castiel und flüsterte: "Doch, dass bist du! Und solange du es nur zu mir bist..."  
Castiel lächelte: "Ach, nur zu dir? Das lässt sich bestimmt einrichten Nathi."  
Die beiden küssten sich leidenschaftlich. Castiel löste sich langsam von ihm und zog Nathaniel Richtung Küche. "Hast du Hunger?"  
In diesem Augenblick knurrte Nathaniels Magen. Castiel sagte lachend: "Das deute ich als ja!" Sie betraten die Küche und Castiel zeigte auf den Stuhl, auf den sich Nathaniel setzte. "Ich koch dir jetzt was schönes."  
"Du kannst kochen?" fragte Nathaniel ungläubig.  
"Was hast du gedacht? Das ich mich von Tiefkühlpizza ernähre?"  
"Ja... also..."  
Castiel schüttelte nur den Kopf und machte sich ans kochen.  
Als das Essen fertig war, servierte er es einen in gedankenversunkenen Nathaniel. "Hey, Essen ist fertig!"  
"Oh! Schon? Danke."  
"Wo bist du nur mit deinen Gedanken Blondi?"  
"Bei dir." Er wurde so rot, wie Castiel's Haare und fügte hinzu:  
"Ich wollte mich für vorhin entschuldigen. Das war nicht so gemeint."  
"Darüber macht du dir noch Gedanken?" Castiel sah ihn an, küsste ihn kurz auf die Wange und sagte: "Jetzt iss lieber mal auf."  
Nach dem Essen setzten sie sich aufs Sofa im Wohnzimmer.  
Nathaniel kuschelte sich an Castiel.  
Während sich die beiden einen Film anschauten, fragte Castiel: "Hat dir das Essen geschmeckt?"  
"Es war sehr lecker Castiel. Du bist ein wirklich guter Koch."  
Castiel wurde ein bisschen rot und Nathaniel legte seinen Kopf in den Rotschopf seinen Schoß.  
Castiel beugte sich vor und küsste seinen Blonden auf den Kopf.


	3. Wo die Liebe hinfällt

Nathaniel lächelte friedlich und schloss die Augen.  
Castiel fing an Nathaniel über den Kopf zu streicheln. Jedes einzelne blonde Haar liess er durch seine Finger gleiten.   
Er streichelte über die markellos, weiche Haut.  
Nathaniel seufzte zufrieden. Castiel lächelte.   
Er liess seine Hand unter Nathaniels T-shirt gleiten und streichelte über dessen Brust.  
Nathaniel öffnete die Augen, sah Castiel tief in die Augen, setzte sich auf und küsste den Rotschopf leidenschaftlich.   
Nathaniels Hände wühlten in Castiels roten, langen Haaren. Castiel unterbrach den Kuss kurz, um Nathaniel das T-shirt auszuziehen. Nathaniel, tat das selbe mit Castiels T-shirt. Ihre Lippen fanden sich wieder in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, während sie sich über den Brustkorb streichelten.  
Diesmal unterbrach Nathi den Kuss.   
"Sollen wir in dein Zimmer gehen?"   
Wortlos nahm Castiel Nathi auf den Arm, was ihm ein quietschen von Nathaniel einbrachte und trug den Blonden ins Schlafzimmer.  
Er warf Nathi auf das Bett und setzte sich auf ihn während er Nathaniel wieder küsste.  
Der Kuss war voller Verlangen.   
Castiel küsste Nathaniel am ganzen Körper. Nathaniel stöhnte leise auf. Dies brachte ihm ein Lächeln von Castiel ein.   
"Na gefällts dir?" fragte der Rotschopf frech.   
Nathaniel sah ihn voller Verlangen an.   
"Mach weiter" flüsterte der blonde Schülersprecher leidenschaftlich.   
Castiel küsste Nathi's Brustwarzen und spielte mit diesen. Seine Zunge fuhr über die rechte Brustwarze.   
Er biss sanft zu und saugte daran leidenschaftlich. Dasselbe tat er mit der linken. Nathaniel stöhne lauter.   
Als sein Geliebter aufhörte und Nathaniel anschaute, verwickelte ihn der Blonde in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.   
Nathi löste sich aus den Kuss und sagte mit verführerischer Stimme:   
"Cas du hast zu viel an."  
Castiel lachte und zog sich langsam seine Hose aus. Nachdem sie sich wieder in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss gefunden haben, zog er nun auch Nathis  Hose aus. Langsam wanderten Castiels küsse tiefer. Er war jetzt an Nathi's Glied angelangt und begann langsam an ihm zu saugen. Nathi keuchte auf und umfasste aus Reflex das Glied seines festen Freundes. Nun war es an Cas leise auf zustöhen. Er liess von Nathaniels Penis ab und küsste seinen Geliebten leidenschaftlich. Langsam begann er mit seiner Hand dessen Penis zu massiern. Nathaniel tat das gleiche mit Casitel's. Im gleichen Rhytmus, brachten sie sich schließlich zum Höhepunkt. Erschöpft und außer Atem lagen sie nebeneinander uns sahen sich glücklich an. Sie kuschelten sich aneinander und schliefen gemeinsam ein.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Nathi als erstes auf und kuschelte sich näher an Castiel ran.  
Dieser wachte auf und sah seinen Freund an und lächelte.  
"Die Nacht war unglaublich!" dachten beide und grinsten sich an.  
Castiel seufzte. Nathaniel sah ihn fragend an. "Wir müssen uns für die Schule fertig machen."  
Nathaniel kuschelte sich mehr an Castiel und umarmte ihn.  
"Will nicht aufstehen." Castiel sah ihn überrascht an. "Was? Habe ich richtig gehört? Warum willst du nicht aufstehen?"  
"Weil ich noch ein bisschen bei dir liegen bleiben will." nuschelte Nathaniel an Castiels Brust. Dieser lächelte frech und frage: "Ach, dann willst du auch nicht gemeinsam mit mir duschen gehen?"  
Nathaniel war sofort auf den Beinen. "Los! Komm! Worauf wartest du noch?"  
Castiel schüttelte lachend den Kopf und folgte dem Blonden in die Dusche.  
Als die beiden nach einer halben Stunde aus der Dusche kamen, zogen sie sich an und gingen strahlend aus dem Haus. Sie waren viel zu früh in der Schule. Nathaniel ging schnurstracks ins Schülersprechzimmer um seine Sachen zu sortieren. Castiel folgte ihm.  
Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und sah Nathaniel an. Dieser war so sehr in die Arbeit vertieft, dass er dies nicht bemerkte.  
Castiel lächelte böse, stellte sich hinter Nathi und küsste ihn in den Nacken.  
Dieser fuhr erschrocken auf und stand seinem Freund gegenüber. Er sah in Castiels Augen und sogleich trafen sie sich ihre Lippen in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
Castiel drückte Nathi gegen die Wand. Als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte. Beide fuhren erschrocken auseinander.

Die Tür öffnete sich. Castiel legte wieder seine coole Maske auf und Nathaniel war total rot im Gesicht.  
Iris trat ein.   
"Nathaniel, ich soll dir von der Direktorin sagen, dass morgen die neue Schülerin kommt..." Iris blick fiel auf Castiel.   
"Was machst du den hier?"  
Nathaniel lief noch roter an, während Castiel etwas unverständlich vor sich hin murrte und den Raum verließ.  
Verwirrt sah Iris Nathaniel an.  
"Nathaniel geht es dir gut? Hast du Fieber? Du darfst dich nicht so überanstrengen! Pass auf dich auf." Und mit diesen Worten verliess auch Iris den Raum.  
Nathaniel seufzte und machte sich an die Papierarbeit. Als die Schulglocke klingelte ging Nathaniel zum Unterricht.


	4. Etwas unerwartetes geschieht

Als der Unterricht vorbei war, ging Nathi auf den Schulhof um Castiel zu suchen. Er wollte ihn unter irgendeinem Vorwand ins Schülersprecherzimmer lotsen, um mit ihm alleine zu sein.  
Völlig unerwartet kam Jade auf ihn zu und küsste ihn vor den Augen aller Schüler. Nathaniel sah Jade geschockt an.  
"Ich liebe dich" meinte Jade, als er sich von Nathaniel löste. "Du musst mir nicht gleich antworten. Sag mir einfach bescheid! Ich werde warten." Und mit diesen Worten verschwand Jade genauso schnell wie er gekommen ist.  
Geschockt und völlig überfordert blickte Nathaniel sich um. Er betet, dass Castiel diese Szene nicht mitbekommen hat. Er blickte sich um und sah einen wütenden Castiel an der Wand gegenüber lehnen. Er machte einen kleinen Schritt in Castiels Richtung, als dieser sich aber auch schon umdrehte und wütend davon stiefelte.  
Nach und nach wurde Nathi sich bewusst, dass alle Schüler ihn anstarrten und zu tuscheln anfingen. Ein paar Schüler in Nathis Nähe kamen zu ihm und fragten ihn, was das mit Jade gerade war.  
Mit der ganzen Situation völlig überfordert, flüchtete Nathaniel ins Schülersprecherzimmer und versteckte sich dort, bis die Schule um war.

Nachdem alle Schüler nachhause gegangen sind machte er sich auf den Weg zu Castiel.  
Bei Castiel angekommen klopfte er an dessen Tür.  
Der Rotschopf öffnete und sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich umgehend. Er blickte den blonden Schülersprecher böse an.  
"Was willst du hier?" fragte er Nathi schroff.  
"Es ist nicht so wie du denkst" begann Nathi. Doch der Rotschopf unterbrach ihn.  
"Lass mich in Ruhe! Verschwinde! Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen." Er lachte plötzlich bitter. "Ich hätte nie von dir gedacht, dass du mir soetwas antust. Das du mit meinen Gefühlen spielst. Ich weiß jetzt wie sich die Mädchen gefühlt haben, wenn ich sie nach einer Nacht habe fallen lassen. Von dir hätte ich das als allerletztes erwartet. Nein, nicht von dir."  
"Castiel, jetzt hör mir doch zu! Es ist nicht so wie du...."  
"Ich will deine Ausreden nicht hören. Verschwinde!" sagte Castiel gefährlich leise. "Ich habe dir Vertraut. VERTRAUT" schrie er Nathi an. Eine Träne lief Castiel die Wange runter. "Verschwinde!" sagte Castiel ein letztes mal, bevor er die Tür vor Nathaniel zuschlug. Nathaniel sah geschockt zur Tür.  
"Castiel" schrie Nathaniel. "Castiel! Bitte mach die Tür auf! Lass es mich doch erklären" wiederholte Nathaniel immer wieder, während er gegen die Tür klopfte.  
Völlig verzweifelt rannte er in den Park, setzte sich auf eine Bank und lies seinen Tränen freien lauf.

1 Woche später:  
Castiel:

Er lief seine gewohnte Route über den Pausenhof. So wie jeden Tag. Er blickte sich um. Seine Augen scannten den ganzen Schulhof nach einer gewissen Person ab. Immer noch wurde überrall über den Kuss geredet. Castiel ignorierte das ganze Getuschel.  
Er lief zu seiner Wand und lehnte sich an, als er plötzlich angesprochen wurde.  
"Entschuldigung. Ähm... also... Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mir sagen kannst wo die Sporthalle ist." fragte ihn ein Mädchen, dass er nicht kannte. "Ich bin die neue. Mein name ist Laicy. Eigentlich wollt mir der Schülersprecher alles zeigen, doch der hat sich die letzen Tage ja nicht blicken lassen."  
Castiel sah Laicy an.  
"Habe ich dich richtig verstanden?" fragt er "Nathaniel war die letzten Tage nicht in der Schule?"  
Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Ich weiß aber auch nicht genaues."  
Castiel sah das Mädchen geschockt an. Er war, nach der Sache mit Jade und Nathaniel nicht mehr zur Schule gegangen. Doch nach einer Woche ohne Nathaniel, hat er ihn vermisst und wollte ihn ein aller letztes Mal sehen.  
Sein Gesichtsausdruck ging von geschockt auf wütend über. Er wusste wen er fragen musste. Er liess Laicy, die ihn verdutzt hinter her schaute, einfach stehen und machte sich auf den Weg in die Garten AG. Als er Jade in den Blumenbeeten sah, ging er auf diesen zu, packte ihn am Kragen und schrie ihn an. "WO IST ER? WAS HAST DU MIT NATHANIEL ANGESTELLT?"  
Geschockt sah Jade ihn an. Mit ruhiger Stimme erwiedert er:  
"Woher soll ich das den wissen? Ich habe ihn, seit ich ihn geküsst habe nicht mehr gesehen."  
"LÜG MICH NICHT AN!" schrie Castiel ihn noch wütender an. "DU BIST DOCH MIT NATHANIEL ZUSAMMEN! ALSO WO... IST... ER?"  
"Ich wäre gerne mit ihm zusammen" antwortet Jade "Bin ich aber nicht. Ich liebe Nathaniel, aber er erwiedert meine Gefühle nicht. Dies hat er mir in einem Brief geschrieben. Du kannst dich echt glücklich schätzen mit ihm zusammen zu sein."  
Castiel lies Jade los und starrte ihn überrascht an.  
"Woher weißt du, dass ich und Nathaniel zusammen waren?"  
"Waren? Ach jetzt versteh ich. Hier lies den Brief dann verstehst du alles."  
Jade drückte Castiel den Brief in die Hand. "Ich will nur, dass Nathaniel glücklich ist und das scheint er mit dir zu sein." Und mit diesen Worten verschwand Jade.  
Castiel blickte verwundert auf den Brief. Er öffnete ihn langsam und laß ihn.


	5. Gefunden

'Jade, vielen Dank für deine Gefühle. Doch muss ich dir mitteilen, dass ich nicht mit dir zusammen sein kann. Ich liebe jemand anderen. Ich liebe Castiel. Auch wenn er nie wieder ein Wort mit mir wechselt, liebe ich ihn über alles. Es gibt nur ihn und niemand anderen.  
Es tut mir leid!  
Nathaniel'

Wie in Trance sah Castiel den Brief an. Er las ihn immer und immer wieder. An einem Satz blieb er hängen. Nathaniel will niemand anderen als ihn. Nachdem was, er, Castiel getan hatte wollte Nathaniel ihn immer noch. Er faltete den Brief sauber zusammen und steckte ihn sich in die Hosentasche. "Verdammt" schrie er und rannte durch das Schultor zu Nathi nachhause. Dort angekommen klingelte er sturm. Jedoch wartete er vergebens. Niemand war zuhause. Keiner machte die Tür auf. Castiel rannte in den Park, er suchte jede Ecke des Parks ab, doch Nathaniel war nirgends aufzufinden. Verzweifelt setzte er sich auf eine Bank im Park. 'Wo könnte der blonde Schülersprecher nur sein' fragte er sich immer und immer wieder.  
Castiel überlegte verzweifelt wo nathi den stecken könnte. Letztes Mal, als sie noch klein waren, haben sie sich beide im Wald versteckt... Wald?  
Der Wald!  
Castiel sprang auf und rannte in den Wald, der nur 10 min von der Schule entfernt war.  
Im Wald angekommen, suchte er überall nach seinem Geliebten. Es wurde schon langsam dunkel, als er ein Licht sah. Castiel rannte auf die Lichtquelle zu.  
Er sah eine Hütte und schaute durchs Fenster. Dort, dort auf dem Boden saß er.  
Castiel verschwendete keine Zeit und riss die Tür auf.  
"Nathi" sprach Castiel ihn an. "Nathi geht es dir gut?"  
Nathaniel öffnete langsam die Augen und schaute Castiel an.  
Gleich darauf brach er ihn Tränen aus.  
Der Rotschopf konnte es einfach nicht ertragen, seinen Geliebten so traurig zu sehen.  
Kurzerhand ging er auf Nathi zu und umarmte ihn.  
"Nathi es tut mir so leid" flüsterte er leise in Nathis Ohr. "Ich hätte dich ausprechen lassen sollen. Ich hätte dir glauben schenken sollen. Aber ich war so wütend und verzweifelt. Verzeih mir."  
Nasthi erwiederte die Umarmung und schluchzte.  
"Blondi" sprach Castiel. "Ich habe in dieser Woche gemerkt, dass ich dich brauche. Ich kann den Gedanken einfach nicht ertragen, dass wir getrennte Wege gehen."  
Der Rotschopf küsste den Blonden auf den Kopf. "Ich kann und will ohne dich nicht leben."  
Nathaniels Tränen versiegten. Er schaute Castiel, tief in die Augen.  
"Ich liebe dich" sprach Nathaniel mit schwacher Stimme. "Auch mir tut es leid."  
"Ich weiß doch. Ich liebe dich doch auch Blondi." Castiel lächelte ihn an.  
Die beiden küssten sich leidenschaftlich. Nathaniel lächelte friedlich und schlief in Castiels Armen ein.


	6. Liebe für immer und ewig?

Am nächsten Tag, wachte der blonde Musterschüler in einem weichen Bett auf. Er blickte sich um und bemerkte, dass er nicht mehr in dem Waldhäuschen war, sondern bei Castiel Zuhause.   
Er wollte schon aufstehen, als sich zwei starke Arme um ihn schlangen. Er sah zur Seite und sah in die wundervollen Augen seines Freundes.  
"An deiner Stelle würde ich noch ein wenig liegen bleiben. Du siehst noch ziemlich schwach aus und ich will nicht, dass du mir gleich zusammen klappst." sagte dieser gerade und sah in mit sorgenvollen Augen an. Castiel stand auf und holte seinem Blonden das Frühstück. Nathaniel lächelte liebevoll und setzte sich vorsichtig auf und fing an zu essen. Er liebte es, wenn Castiel für ihn kochte. Er verschlang alles und stellte das Tablett dann zur Seite.  
Er sah zu Castiel, der ihn die ganze Zeit nicht aus den Augen gelassen hat und sagte"Es kommt mir alles vor wie ein Traum. Kein schöner Traum, dennoch ein Traum. Ich bin froh, dass du bei mir bist. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du mich mit so sorgenvollen Augen anschauen würdest."   
Castiel beugte sich vor und küsste ihn.   
"Das ist kein Traum. Es tut mir leid, was passiert ist. Aber es wird nicht wieder vorkommen. Ich werde auf dich aufpassen."   
Er sah Nathaniel mit einem so intensiven Blick an, sodass Nathaniels Zweifel verflogen und er sich in die beschützenden Armen von Castiel warf.  
Castiel streichelte ihm über den Rücken und küsste ihm auf den Kopf.  
Nathaniel lächelte und schmiegte sich noch enger an Cas.  
So eng umschlungen blieben sie ein Weile sitzen.   
Plötzlich fing Cas leise an zu stöhnen, weil ein gewisser Blondi anfing am Hals des Rothaarigen zu knabbern. Er küsste sich höher, bis sich ihre Lippen trafen. Der Kuss fing sanft an und wurde immer leidenschaftlicher. Da beide nur mit einer Boxershorts schliefen, löste Cas den Kuss und fing an Nathi's Oberkörper zu küssen. An Nathaniel's Brustwarzen angekommen, verwöhnte er erst die rechte und dann die linke.   
Nathaniel fing laut zu stöhnen an und bewegte sein Unterleib, sodass sich ihre Erektionen trafen.

Cas lies von Nathaniel's Brustwarzen ab und stöhnte.   
"Wenn... wir jetzt nicht bald aufhören, kann *stöhn* ich mich bald nicht mehr beherrschen."   
Nathaniel lächelte ihn aufreizend an und stieß nochmals gegen Cas Erektion. Beide stöhnten laut auf. Nathaniel flüsterte ihm ins Ohr:   
"Vielleicht will ich das auch gar nicht! Nimm mich Cas!" Das war der Startschuss für den Rothaarigen. Er schnappte sich seinen Blonden, sodass dieser unter ihm lag und fing wieder an ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Ohne den Kuss zu lösen zogen sie sich ihre Boxershorts aus. Der sonst so schüchterne Schulsprecher bewegte sein Unterleib leicht nach oben, sodass die Erektionen wieder aneinander stießen. Beide stöhnten.  
"Mach endlich.... Cas."  
Castiel lies seine Finger über die Erektion von Nathaniel gleiten. und ging dann weiter zu dessen After. An diesem angekommen lies er erst den ersten Finger reingleiten. Nathaniel stöhnte laut auf. Dieses Gefühl war einfach überwältigend. Es tat zwar weh, aber die Lust überwiegte da eindeutig. Langsam bewegte Castiel den Finger und entlockte Nathaniel einen Laut der Lust.  
"Mach endlich Cas." stöhnte Blondi.  
Castiel lies dein zweiten Finger reingleiten. Nathaniel stöhnte noch lauter. Als endlich der dritte Finger folgte konnte Nathaniel nicht mehr. Er stöhnte laut auf. "Cas, Cas, Cas.... mach endlich. Ich will dich in mir spüren." Castiel zog die seine Finger zurück und ließ seine Erektion langsam in Nathaniel gleiten. Als er ganz drinnen war küsste er Nathaniel und flüsterte   
"Der Schmerz lässt gleich nach." Nathaniel nickte bloss und lächelte Cas verliebt an. Langsam fing Castiel sich an zu bewegen. Nathaniel stöhnte laut auf und war seinen Kopf zurück. Das Gefühl war für beide einfach der Wahnsinn. Castiel bewegte sich immer noch vorsichtig in Nathaniel. Er wollt ihn ja nicht verletzen.  
"Cas, härter, schneller!" stöhnte Nathi.  
Castiel kam der bitte nach und wurde immer schneller. Im selben Takt wie er in Nathaniel stieß, rieb er auch Nathi's Glied. Kurz darauf kam Nathaniel mit dem Namen von Castiel auf den Lippen. Castiel spürte die Enge und kam nach drei festen Stößen in Nathaniel. Beide lagen erschöpft, aber glücklich auf den anderen. Langsam zog Castiel sich aus Nathaniel zurück. Er machte sich und seinen Geliebten mit den Tüchern, die auf den Nachtisch lagen sauber.  
Nathi lächelte glücklich und kuschelte sich an Cas. Der Rothaarige küsste seinen Blonden auf den Kopf und grinste ihn verliebt an.  
"Ich liebe dich" flüsterte Nathi.  
"Ich liebe dich auch" flüsterte Cas zurück.  
Plötzlich verspannte sich Nathaniel und rutschte in bisschen von Cas zurück. Cas sah ihn überrascht an.  
"Was ist los Nathi? Bereust du es?"  
"Nein natürlich nicht! Es ist bloss..." fing Nathi an zu erklären. Cas zog Nathi wieder zu sich und küsste ihn auf den Mund.  
"Was ist los?" fragt er nochmals.  
"Also... bevor ich verschwunden bin, schrieb ich meinen Eltern einen Brief, indem steht, dass ich mit dir zusammen bin." Nathaniel fing an zu zittern. Cas zog ihn näher zu sich ran und streichelte ihn beruhigend über den Rücken.  
"Und jetzt hast du Angst wie sie reagieren? Du bist immer bei mir Willkommen. Ich werde dich nicht mehr so schnell gehen lassen" Nathaniel lächelte ihn an und die beiden küssten sich nochmals.  
"Danke Cas. Außerdem, wollte ich dich fragen... also...."  
Cas sah in an und lächelte ihn aufmunternd zu.  
"Also ob .... ich ... noch... ein..."  
Castiel unterbrach ihn.  
"Ob du noch ein paar Tage bei mir bleiben darfst?" Nathi nickte.  
"Natürlich darfst du! Was ist das für eine Frage."  
Nathi seufzte erleichtert auf.  
"Ich liebe dich mein rothaarigen Rocker."  
Castiel lächelte ihn verliebt an.  
"Und ich liebe dich mein blonder Streber. Du gehörst mir." hauchte Cas Nathi ins Ohr.  
"Für immer und ewig!" flüsterte Nathi zurück.  
Beide fingen an zu lachen.  
Castiel stand plötzlich auf und holte eine kleine Schatulle aus dem Schrank. Er setzte sich wieder zu Nathi und sah in unsicher an.  
"Ich will dir etwas geben und dich etwas fragen. Egal wie du reagierst, ich werde dich immer noch lieben!" Nathi sah in verunsichert an und nickte dann. Cas klappte die Schatulle auf und Nathi sah ihn überrascht an und ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht.  
Castiel atmete tief ein.  
"Willst du mich heiraten, Nathaniel?"  
Nathaniel fiel ihm freudestrahlend um den Hals und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.


	7. Epilog

Es war ein schöner sonniger Tag, als sich Nathaniel raus in den Garten setzte.   
Er setzte seine Kaffetasse auf den kleinen Tisch neben sich, als etwas an seiner Hand seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte.   
Lächelnd betrachtete er den Ring, den Castiel ihn vor drei Jahren gegeben hatte.  
Als Castiel ihm den Heiratsantrag gemacht hatte, konnte er noch nicht ahnen, welche Konsequenzen das mit sich zog.  
  
*Rückblick*  
  
‘ "Willst du mich heiraten, Nathaniel?"   
Nathaniel fiel ihm freudestrahlend um den Hals und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. ‘  
  
Nachdem Heiratsantrag ging Nathaniel mit Castiel zu sich nachhause um seine Sachen zu packen und zu Castiel zu ziehen.   
Glücklicherweise war niemand Zuhause, als sie dort ankamen.    
Sie gingen ihn sein Zimmer und packten das wichtigste ein. Als sie gerade Nathaniels Zimmertür hinter sich schlossen, kam ihnen Amber entgegen.   
Sie sah Castiel und Nathaniel geschockt an.   
„Was machst du da?“ fragte sie ihren Bruder.   
„Ich gehe.“   
Castiel nahm sofort die Hand seines Verlobten, als er merkte, dass dieser leicht anfing zu zittern.   
Nathaniel lächelte ihn dankbar an. Castiel gab ihm neue Kraft.  
„Ich werde nicht länger unter der Tyrannei unseres Vaters leben.“   
Amber sah Nathaniel erstaunt an und ihr Blick glitt auf die ineinander verschränkten Hände.    
Ihre Augen weiteten sich überrascht als sie die Ringe sah und sie fing an zu lachen.   
„Ich verstehe. Castiel, pass bitte gut auf meinen Bruder auf. Viel Glück ihr beiden.“   
Sie ging an den beiden vorbei in ihr Zimmer. An ihrer Tür blieb sie stehen und drehte sich um.   
„Beeilt euch. Vater müsste bald nachhause kommen.“ Nathaniel sah sie dankbar an und schon verschwand sie in ihrem Zimmer.   
Er zog Castiel mit sich Richtung Haustüre, als diese sich auch schon öffnete und Nathaniels Vater zusammen mit seiner Mutter die Wohnung betrat.   
Nathaniel blieb geschockt stehen und festigte seinen Griff.   
Sein Vater erblickte seinen Sohn mit Castiel.   
Sein Blick verfinsterte sich augenblicklich, als sein Blick auf die in einander verschränkten Hände mit den Ringen fiel. Nathaniels Mutter sah ihren Mann besorgt an.   
Sie wusste was jetzt passieren würde.   
„Was soll das Nathaniel?“ fragte sein Vater gefährlich ruhig. „Was meinst du Vater?“ presste Nathaniel hervor.  
„Meinst du warum ich Castiels Hand halte?   
Warum ich einen Verlobungsring trage?   
Warum ich meinen Koffer gepackt habe?   
Was genau meinst du VATER?“   
Nathaniels Vater wurde bei jedem Wort noch roter. Nachdem Nathaniel geendet hatte, fing er an zu schreien.  
„WAS FÄLLT DIR EIN? ICH HABE FÜR  DICH SOVIEL GETAN.   
UND SO DANKST DU ES MIR? WAS FÄLLT DIR EIN MIT EINEM JUNGEN ZUSAMMEN ZU SEIN? SO HABE ICH DICH ABER NICHT ERZOGEN.“   
Nathaniel blickte ihn wütend an.  
„Ich soll dir danken? Ausgerechnet DIR?   
Deine sogenannte Erziehung bestand aus Schlägen, wenn ich mal nicht das getan habe was du wolltest.   
Davon habe ich jetzt genug. Ich ziehe aus und werde nie wieder zurückkommen.“   
Nach diesen Worten, zerrte Nathaniel Castiel an seinem Vater vorbei.  
Bevor sie jedoch die Türe erreichen konnten, packte Nathaniels Vater ihn und riss ihn von Castiel los.   
Er nagelte Nathaniel an die Wand und fing an auf ihn einzuprügeln.   
Castiel war vor Schreck erstarrt.   
Als Nathaniel zu schreien begann und seinen Namen rief, erwachte Castiel aus der Starre. Die Tränen Nathaniels sehend, konnte er nicht mehr klar denken.   
Was dann geschah wussten weder Castiel noch Nathaniel genau.   
Das einzige was beide noch wussten war, dass der Blonde plötzlich in Castiels Armen lag und dieser ihn zu sich brachte.  
Nach ihrer Hochzeit, zogen sie nach Hawaii, wo sie die Vergangenheit gemeinsam verarbeiteten.   
  
*Rückblick Ende*  
  
Plötzlich legten sich zwei kräftige Arme um Nathaniel. „An was denkst du Schatz?“  
„Ich denke gerade an die Zeit in Frankreich* zurück.“ „Schon wieder?“ fragte Castiel tadelnd.  
„Das tust du in letzter Zeit immer öfters.“   
Nathaniel lächelte Castiel an.   
„Ich weiß“ sagte er. „Doch manchmal frage ich mich, ob wir das Problem nicht irgendwie anderes hätten regeln können.“   
Castiel lachte bitter auf.   
„Das Problem hätten wir nur lösen können, indem wir uns getrennt hätten.“   
Nathaniel stand auf und nahm Castiel in den Arm.   
„Das hätte mir aber das Herz gebrochen.“   
„Wie schon einmal gesagt, kann ich nicht ohne dich leben.“ sagte Castiel. Nathaniel gab dem Rothaarigen einen Kuss.   
„Ich kann mir ein Leben ohne dich auch nicht mehr vorstellen. Ich bin froh, dass wir die Vergangenheit überstanden haben. Hier haben wir doch alles was wir brauchen.   
Das Haus direkt am Meer, Damon und ich, ich habe einen wundervollen Ehemann der sich um mich kümmert.“   
Castiel lächelte liebevoll, nahm seinen Schatz in den Arm und die beiden verschwanden im Haus.   
  
                                                                                                ENDE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sweet Amoris spielt in Frankreich 
> 
> Soo das wars :D Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.  
> Danke an alle, die diese Geschichte mitverfolgt haben


End file.
